


Mercy

by LoonyLuna25



Category: The Old Guard (Comics), The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Bottom Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Safeword Use, Smut, Teasing, Top Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25527865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoonyLuna25/pseuds/LoonyLuna25
Summary: Joe is tied down to the bed and is complete on Nicky's mercy. (no more to say)
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani & Nicky | Nicolo di Genova, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 4
Kudos: 118





	Mercy

“I imagine what you would look like right now if all my love marks linger on your body. I kissed, sucked, bit, scratched your skin, but sadly you are flawless,” Nicky spoke with pounting lips and caressed with his fingertips all these spots on Joe's body.  
Joe whimpered with closed eyes, because he was hypersensitive after hours of overstimulation from Nicky's touch and mouth.  
“But the sweet noises you made the whole time was a good compensation. I love when you're begging me to touch you, to kiss you, to hold you,” Nicky praised him and took Joe's aching cock in hand, pumping lazily the shaft. Joe gasped at the feeling and whined, because Nicky wouldn't go faster. Joe knew his lover wanted him desperate, his climax always on the edge, holding him there for hours or even days, Joe didn't know. Nicky took good care of him, gave him water and food, patted his forehead dry from sweating, but never allowed him any release.  
“You're doing so great,” Nicky whispered in his ear and sucked on the earlobe. Joe tucked on the ropes around his wrists that were tied to the bedposts, but he regretted immadiately, because of how rough it felt on his skin. They could cut into his skin and made him bleed, of course, it would heal in seconds, but it wasn't pleasant.  
“Keep still, my love,” Nicky warned and gave him a stern look. Joe loved when Nicky was dominant and in control, he was fully under his mercy. But he wasn't sure how long he could take it, but not for much longer.  
“Please, amore mio, please let me come. Don't agonize me longer,” Joe begged with a thin voice and looked in Nicky's eyes. He was still massaging slowly Joe's dick and busy with nibbling and biting his nipples. Would he just move his hand a little bit faster and laid more focus on the tip… Joe would come immadiately, but he wanted to feel Nicky close and come with him together.  
Nicky watched him for a moment, but continued without a command. It gave Joe the rest when Nicky wrapped his pretty mouth around his cock and he was engulfed in the warmth.  
“Oh fuck,” Joe cursed. “You're an angel, but with the mouth of the devil.”  
Nicky sucked hard once and twice and pulled off completely. Joe growled low in his chest and on Nicky's lip was a smug grin. “Thank you for the compliment,” Nicky replied and then his cock was back in his mouth.  
Two times brought Nicky him on the edge and Joe was babbling mess for mercy. Tears streamed down his temples, his cock was red, swollen and throbbing and Nicky loved every second of it. It aroused immense to his beloved Joe yearning for release and maybe he would give it him in a while.  
“I can't take it, no more, I need you…,” Joe sobbed and Nicky stroked his cheek. “I'm here, habibi, I've got you. I love you. You're so good,” Nicky said in his sweet voice and kissed Joe's trembling lips.  
“Do you let me come?” Joe ask whispering.  
Nicky shook his head smiling. “We only started, my love.”  
Joe scruched his eyes. This wasn't a punishment, he wasn't into this kind of stuff. Everything happened with his consent and he enjoyed until some point and he knew that it took a big toll on his and Nicky's control. Yes, it turned him on, but now it was too much. He was done. All he wanted was that Nicky would free him, fuck him hard and good, and they just sleep in each other's arms.  
“Malta, Malta,” Joe shouted their safeword and Nicky was alarmed. A worried expression on his face and widenend eyes was all Joe saw as Nicky reached immadiately for his tied hands. In a few seconds his hands were free and Nicky rubbed carefully the red skin to soothe any discomfort and pain.  
“Are you okay, Yusuf?” In Nicky's voice wavered panic and worry.  
“I… I reached my limit,” Joe answered panting and Nicky nodded. He kissed his face and the tears away.  
“What do you need, amore mio? I do anything you want…”  
Joe licked his lips and loosened his hands from Nicky's to take his face in them.  
“I need you. Reward me, I was good for you. Now be good for me,” Joe demanded gently. Nicky simply nodded again. He pured some lube in his palm from the bottle on the nightstand and spreaded over his own erected member, pumped himself a few times to make him fully hard.  
“Are you laying comfortable?” Nicky asked as he kneeled between Joe's legs and rubbing his tip over Joe's puckering hole.  
“Yes, please, take me.”  
Nicky breached his body slowly, watching Joe's face for any signs if he needed to stop. But to his surprise Joe wrapped his legs around Nicky's slim waist and wailed when he was complete seated inside him.  
“Nicolò, fuck me.”  
Joe's wish was his command. One hand on the hip and the other supported his weight on the matress next to Joe's head, he pulled out until only the tip remained in his body and then thrusted hard back in.  
Joe screamed in pleasure, it was exactly what he needed. Nicky above him, sweating and panting like him, groaning when Joe's muscles flattered around him.  
Joe lost his control when Nicky hit with every thrust his prostrate and maoned his lover's name like a god damn prayer.  
“I love you, Nicolò,” he mumbled under his breath and stumbled with another scream over the edge.  
Nicky needed is few thrusts more to come. He watched Joe's beautiful face, the eyes closed, the mouth half opened, pink flushed cheeks. He never saw something more beautiful. Nicky loved him truly beyond measure and reason.  
When Joe clenched hard around his cock, Nicky came groaning inside him and broke down on his Joe's chest.  
“Oh, Yusuf, that was awesome,” Nicky enthused about their fucking, but Joe didn't answer. Nicky looked up exhausted and saw Joe was breathing fast and an arm draped over his eyes.  
“It was… I'm tired…,” Joe stuttered breathlessly and moaned painted when Nicky slowly pulled out his soft member.  
“Sorry,” Nicky mumbled and rubbed his thighs gently. He laid down beside Joe and took him in his arms, caressing his back lovingly and kissed the top of his head.  
“Sleep now, amore mio. Ti amo.”


End file.
